Friend's
by Amethyst Ribbon
Summary: Bukan Yuri/One shoot/BaliklagidariErr/MohonMaafdenganFictnya


"Kamu tahu? Terkadang aku pikir yang namanya teman itu tidak ada"

"Terus aku ini siapa bagimu Hinata?"

"Kau itu..."

.

.

 **FRIEND'S**

 **DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE: T**

 **CHARACTER: Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **...**

 **...**

aku sendiri seperti biasa. berjalan di koridor sendiri seperti biasa, berkeliling sekolahan ku yang baru seperti biasa. _ini kesalahan ku_. aku tak bisa cepat-cepat beradaptasi, tak bisa mencari teman sendiri. semuanya pasti terpaksa berteman denganku, semuanya hanya memandang seberapa luas lebar rumahku. semuanya terpaksa berteman denganku karna di paksa Tou san. Semuanya... Tak ada yang asli. Bagiku teman itu tak pernah ada.

Waktu Istirahat selalu kuhabiskan dengan berkeliling sekolahan, berpetualang atau apapun sebutannya. Berjalan-jalan sendiri, tak menghiraukan kalau aku kini sedang jadi pusat perhatian. Aku selalu menganggap kalau mereka pasti hanya melihatku karna mereka juga punya mata kan? Yah.. Sesederhana itu saja mendefinisikannya. Aku juga tak menghiraukan kalau-kalau aku dipanggil si 'Judes' karna tak pernah tersenyum ke arah Oka san-Oka san yang sedang menunggu kepulangan Anak-anaknya, Oh salah. Orang-orang dari kelas ku, atau harus ku sebut 'Teman sekelas'? Bahkan.. Untuk daftar masuk ke jabatan Teman di hati ku, mereka tidak atau belum termasuk. tapi bagaimana pun, aku tak mau kalau sampai mereka tau kalau aku yang sebenarnya seperti ini, jadi aku memilih diam.

Kalau aku boleh jujur, Kenapa juga harus perduli? Oka san-Oka san mereka bahkan memberi julukan yang buruk untuk anak kecil berumur 7 tahun seperti ku. Kenapa juga aku harus perduli dengan mereka yang akan mengetahui kepribadianku yang sebenarnya dan akan menjauhiku? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku selalu menunggu dengan menyedihkan, menunggu di antar pulang oleh Otou san. Apapun dan seberapa lama aku akan bisa pulang, aku akan selalu menunggu nya. Aku bahkan menunggu nya dengan kelaparan dan acap kali meminum air mataku sendiri sebagai pengganti dahaga, karna tak ada seorang pun yang kukenal ataupun menanyaiku. Aku sama sekali tak mengenal 'Apa itu Uang' dan Otou san selalu sibuk dan tak sempat untuk memberiku bekal makan siang. Aku selalu terduduk di lantai depan sekolah yang selalu hadir akan debu dari pijakan-pijakan sepatu dengan alas yang sudah kotor. Tangan mungil yang mulai melipat, dan memejamkan mata pura-pura tertidur.

Selalu. Dan selalu begitu selama beberapa hari, Bulan, atau bahkan Tahun kedepan. Sekali lagi karna kemampuan Berdaptasi ku yang lemah, Mulut yang selalu membisu jarang berbicara, dan Gerakan-gerakan formal lainnya yang dibutuhkan agar menjadi Siswa Sekolah Dasar yang patuh. Tidak Nakal, Baik, dan haha Pintar.

Pintar? aku bahkan hampir tak pernah mengerjakan PR karna terlalu tidak mengerti dengan situasi, belajar membaca yang harusnya sudah ku kuasai semenjak Taman Kanak-Kanak saja tak bisa. Lalu bagaimana caraku masuk Sekolah dasar? Entahlah, aku lupa soal ujian masuknya. Apa aku ini hanya punya kelemahan saja? Akupun bertanya-tanya.. Kenapa tak ada sisi baik dalam diriku? Bukankah setiap manusia punya kelebihan dan kekurangan? Kenapa tak ada kelebihan yang bisa aku banggakan? Agar aku bisa membusungkan dadaku di depan si Tua Bangka yang selalu meremehkan Aku.

Apa.. Karna dendam ini? Kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan ini? Okaa san.. Jawablah. Kenapa mereka semua tak pernah menganggapku? Kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan yang mengganggu ini? Dan kenapa mereka menyandungkan kaki mereka pada saat aku berjalan menuju depan guru?

Aku selalu menganggap kalau apa yang mereka lakukan itu tak sengaja, dan aku pun terlalu tak mengerti apa-apa. Entah pada saat Aku di sandungkan, ataupun Rokku di angkat oleh seseorang. Terlalu Polos? Sepertinya itu kata yang terlalu Naif untukku yang berusia 7 tahun. Kau bisa menyebutku dengan Julukan Bodoh, karna Polos untuk seorang gadis cilik yang sudah pernah merasakan apa itu dendam.. Tak cocok untukku.

Sampai hidupku harus berubah sedikit-demi-sedikit dengan gadis cilik cantik berambut Pink pendek sepangkalan leher yang mengubah jalan ceritaku. Seperti biasanya Guru kami melakukan Rolling bangku, dan aku dipindahkan di bangku belakang di posisi tengah bersama seorang gadis cantik itu. Seperti biasa aku cuek, atau memang aku tak mengerti situasi karna terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Karna bosan aku selalu menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri, tak jelas apa yang dapat ku pandangi. Yang jelas tak memandangi Gadis cantik di sebelahku, atau mungkin karna aku terlalu pemalu? Haha. Aku nggak tahu apa aku ini tipe pemalu atau bukan.

Namun ternyata sebuah tepukan membuatku sepenuhnya menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya heran plus tak kenal.

"Nama kamu siapa?" ucapnya dengan nada err Ramah?

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" kataku cepat menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun aku juga teringat kalau sehabis pertanyaan itu, aku pasti harus bertanya namanya balik. Itu awal dari Sopan santun, kan?. "Kalau kamu namanya siapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Haruno Sakura"ucapnya datar dan setelah itu suasananya jadi hening lagi. Setelah itu aku hanya melanjutkan melihat keadaan kelas yang nampak Runyam nan Ribut, tak berniat memulai pembicaaraan lagi karna memang aku ini tak mengerti tentang apa yang harus di obrolkan.

"Aku sebal dengan yang namanya Shion" kudengar ada sebuah suara dari arah belakang punggungku, yang ternyata adalah suara gadis cantik itu, Aah.. Haruno Sakura. Kini perhatianku sepenuhnya teralih padanya.

"Shion tuh siapa?" tanyaku karna belum pernah mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sakura. Bukannya mendapat jawaban ia hanya menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba telunjuknya mengarah pada seseorang berambut pirang yang sangat kukenal.

"Dia Shion. Menyebalkan!"ucap Sakura dengan dahi berkedut. "Kalo kamu Hinata? Menurut kamu Shion gimana?"

"Iya! Aku juga benci sama dia!" ucapku dengan nada lantang.

"Kamu tahu nggak Sakura? Aku dulu pernah di angkat Roknya sama dia!" curhatku dengan emosi.

Kami terus berbicara mengenai hal yang sama secara berulang-ulang, apa yang kami bicarakan sungguh tidak baik memang. Yaitu membicarakan orang lain. Tapi Biarlah! aku sedikit menikmati saat-saat yang aneh seperti ini. Dan mungkin pada saat itulah Ceritaku yang selalu kesepian ini berubah dan semua itu berkat Sakura.

 **...**

Beberapa tahun setelah itu telah berlalu dengan apiknya tersimpan dalam memory ingatanku. Bagaimana aku sang Hyuuga Hinata menangis, Tertawa, Marah, atau apapun bersama Sakura sahabatku. Dulu pikiran ku pada saat kelas 3 adalah Tak ada Teman. Namun sekarang aku malah menganggap bahwa Sakura adalah Sahabatku. Di umur segini aku bahkan memiliki seorang pria idaman yang sangat tampan, keren, dan menyilaukan. Namun cukup sampai disini saja ceritaku pada Idamanku itu. Karna besok aku pasti akan berpisah jauh dari yang namanya Sakura ataupun Cowo idamanku itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Bagiku yang hampir menginjak remaja ini, semua ini hanyalah tinggal kenangan belaka untuk memberikan banyak pengalaman untukku agar lebih tegar di masa depan. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan kata-kata mutiara? Atau mungkin.. Aku baru saja mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan? Entahlah. Aku cukup sangat percaya Takdir. Entah kita suatu hari nanti akan bertemu dijalanan atau pun dimana kita akan bertemu.. Dan semoga saja itu bukanlah hanya kebetulan yang hanya sekali seumur hidup terjadi. Karna aku pasti akan merindukan kalian.

.

.

 _ **..FIN..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **assalam'mualaikum. selamat malam. Zaakyuu chan balik lagi Oy!#aduuhberisikbangetnihanak. Wuah kenapa tiba-tiba bikin One shoot? Nggak apa sih.. Cuman lagi Nostalgia aja#selesainduluceritaluyangsatu. Apa? Yang satu? Haha! Anggap aja udah Remove!#bilangajaudahnggakadainspirasi. Udah ah Bye-Bye!#lahauthornyakabur.**

 **Oh iya. di Reviuw donk barangkali ada kesalahan kata, maklum aku masih belajar#huuAuthorbausangit.**

 **Selesai. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan serta kesalahan lainnya yang saya buat. Minnal AidHMMPH!#udahselesailebarannya.**

 **Dadah-Bye-Bye-Jaa ne-See you-Muach!#najiss**


End file.
